A Heart For A Heart
by AnGeLs UnDa CoVa
Summary: what really happened between Kate and Tony in Paraguay?
1. Chapter 1

hey ya everyone! so...

**Authors**: Autopsy Gremlin and BabyDoll JacobLuvr...or Stirling and Emily

**Spoilers**: AN EYE FOR AN EYE!

**Disclaimers**: we no own...sniff

**A/N**: ummm, hope ya'll like, PLEASE tell us what you think! thanx!

* * *

The phone rang, Kate yelled from the shower, "Tony, get the phone!" the phone kept ringing. Kate sighed angrily, wrapping a towel around herself, Kate stepped out of the shower. The phone had stopped ringing, Kate heard muffled voices. Stopping outside the door, Kate listened in, Tony was talking. "Yeah. I'll tell her. thanks." Kate frowned, walking to her room the get dressed. 

Kate walked in to her room, Tony was sitting on her bed. "Tony, what are you doing in my room?" asked Kate. Tony looked up, there was something not right, she could tell. "Kate, sit down." Said Tony. "What's wrong?" asked Kate. Tony sighed, gesturing for Kate to sit down. Tony deeply breathed in, "Kate, your dad just rang. You mom's had a heart attack. She." Tony paused. "She didn't make it."

"Are you ok?" Tony asked. Kate didn't reply. She just stared out the window. "Kate?" "Please, Tony. Being stuck in a hotel room with you for the next 24 hours is bad enough. So if you really want to know if I'm ok, just leave me alone and I will be." Kate replied dryly, tears welling up in her eyes. Tony left Kate staring out the window, watching the world go by.

Half and hour later, Tony gripped his sweaty palms together, thinking of a way to make Kate speak. He knew that at a time like this, it would be best to leave Kate alone. But Tony was bored, and lonely, and he would go to any length to cheer Kate up.

"Kate." Tony began as he stepped into her room. He frowned as she was curled up in a ball, rocking back and forth. "Kate?"

"I told you to leave me alone." Kate replied, dryly, once again. "Kate, I'm sorry…" Kate gave a nod as she wiped her tears. Tony stepped over to the bed, sitting down next to her; he put his hand to her arm, as if to ask her to stop rocking. So she did. "What do you want DiNozzo?"

"I want to take you out."

Tony opened the door for Kate. She smiled meekly, taking off her jacket and handing it to the gentleman standing by the door. The pounding music and flashing lights were making Kate feel dizzy. She spotted the bar and headed straight for it.

"Kate. Don't you think you've had enough?" Tony asked. Kate poured herself another glass as the men around her cheered her on. Tony turned Kate around. "Tony, go away. I'm trying to have fun!" said Kate angrily. Tony grabbed Kate's shoulder, Kate pushed him off. "Leave me alone!" Kate yelled. "You're so annoying!" the man sitting next to her got off of his seat. "Hey buddy. I think you should leave the gal alone." The man threatened. Tony pushed past him, "Kate, please." He pleaded, the man turned around and grabbed Tony's shirt.

"What the hell are you doing?" yelled Tony. "Taking you out." The man replied. He swung a punch, but Tony wasn't pissed as hell, he ducked then shot a jab in the side of his stomach. The man yelled in pain, clutching his side. Kate spun around, eyes widening. "What the hell are you's doing?" yelled Kate, the man and Tony wrestling before her.

Another guy jumped on top of Tony, wrapping his arms around Tony's neck, he pulled Tony up, and held his hands behind his back, the first guy layed a punch in to Tony's stomach. Kate pushed her way through the thickening crowd. "Tony!" she screamed. Two big guys pushed past her, one grabbed the man holding Tony, the other tried to control the crowd. One guy punch the security man, sending him sprawling in to the man punching Tony. Kate finally got to Tony, his lip bleeding. She pulled him to his feet and dragged him outside.

They leaned against a brick wall, catching their breath before heading back to the hotel.


	2. Chapter 2

you know the drill, we no own...blah blah blah...plz tell us what ya'll think...cuz we'd luv to know...thanx. lataz everyone xoxo

* * *

"Here. Let me see that." Kate ordered as she stopped walking, pulling Tony's head to the side, taking a look at his bleeding lip. "Get away from me." Tony pushed Kate away, taking a step, he stopped, waiting for Kate. "Tony." Kate stumbled up to him. "Please…" 

"Just forget it Kate. You know, I try to show you a good time and this is how you repay me." Tony replied.

"What do you want from me, then? Huh Tony? You want me to sleep with you?" Kate demanded in a slur. Tony dropped his head down in guilt. "No."

"Then why are you doing all of this?"

"Because it hurts me to see you upset."

Kate was about to demand another question, then she realized what he said. Stepping forward, she took his hand in hers hazel eyes locked in green, their lips met, leaving them both breathless. Tony slowly pulled away, a momentary bliss surrounding him in a bubble of pure light. Kate bowed her head, feeling totally rejected. "Don't you, I mean, I thought that…" Kate couldn't find the words. Tony lifted Kate's chin up. "I do. Oh god, Kate, you don't know how much I like you. But, you're drunk, it just, wouldn't be right." Tony finished. "Let's go back to the hotel." Tony suggested. Kate nodded meekly. He gently put his arm around Kate to support her. Kate rested her cheek on his shoulder, breathing in his scent.

Tony struggled, juggling Kate and trying to open the door. He leant Kate against the wall, then opened the door. He pulled Kate inside, carrying her like a pair of newlyweds. Tony laid Kate down on her bed, brushing her hair away from her face. Tony sighed as he walked in to the kitchen, pulling off his jacket. This was not how Tony imaged Kate kissing him. He never even thought it would happen. He hoped it, but never thought it. Tony drank from a glass of water as he went to check on Kate…

"Hello Agent DiNozzo." Said a voice from the far left corner. Tony stepped forward as the figure in the chair leaned forward, even in the moonlight his face was distinguishable. The glass Tony was holding dropped to the ground. "Ari." He whispered.A sharp pain escaped in the back of Tony's head, then blackness...


End file.
